This Would Happen
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] Seeing her in that dress was like getting shot by a loaded shotgun. Elsa set aside the years she hide her feeling away from her. Now she has to endure what it took to keep her promise. To make sure her best friend stays happy no matter what. Now their chapter together is done, will Elsa move onto a different story? [Modern AU Elsanna - No incest Shot]


**Inspiration: "Wedding Dress" - Taeyang (Find a link to the song in my profile)**

* * *

Elegant long fingers danced across black and white keys of a grand instrument. Its musical body played the most beautiful notes while pressed keys pulled strings for it to sing. Despite the moving melodies and rhythm that tickled the young pianist's ears. Each note reflected her every thoughts and emotions.

Suddenly, the soothing symphony shifted to a cold melancholy piece of sorrow. The dancing fingers tripped over. One clumsy finger fell, causing the piano to release a yelp. The pianist angrily jammed her ten fingers directly at the keyboard, making the instrument scream again.

Without controlling her anger, she snatched the music sheets from music rack and tossed them across the floor. The fair skinned blonde got up from her piano chair, walked over the sheets as if they were nothing, but, pieces of trash.

She dragged her heartbroken body to a couch. Her back dived in first onto the soft cushioned furniture, then rested her legs over one of the arms.

While her graceful crystal blue eyes gazed at the white ceiling, the sudden image of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair smiled down at the blonde with her soft pink lips and teal eyes.

"Elsa!" The redhead called out her name ever so sweetly. She had this warm smile that caused the blonde to melt into a puddle. The way she bit her lips and her lovable eyes looked back at her was a work of art.

Elsa couldn't removed the memories she shared with that warm-hearted redhead.

Even though she was a bit talkative, her laughter was a beautiful melody for a symphony through Elsa's hears. She had the graceful and joyous voice when she spoke to her. The way she sung was the best partner to accompany with Elsa's composed pieces.

But, when a stranger stood between the two loving friends. Elsa frozen to the point she was left behind in a fast paced world.

She watched the stranger placing his hands over the redhead's shoulders. He bent down and pressed his lips onto her cheek. The intimacy between the orange haired man and the young woman pulled string in Elsa's heart, sending a jolt of pain.

Then the man took the redhead's hand, happily taking her away from the blonde's life.

Elsa shook her head, making the images disappeared. She turned to her side, arm dangling off to the edge while her serious eyes stared at the mess on the floor for a moment.

* * *

The digital clock on Elsa's nightstand displayed the time. It was an hour before noon. Across her bedroom, she was busy fixing her black tie. She smoothed it out before buttoning up her matching suit vest. The sharp-looking blonde took a step back and studied her appearance. Three years ago she was just a lost musician in worn out clothing, now she was professionally wearing an iron-pressed white dress shirt and dark slacks. To finish off, she moved her long platinum blonde braid hair over her shoulder.

Before heading out, she picked up her folder of music sheets from the kitchen counter. Then she hurried down outside and navigated through a busy city street. After a couple of blocks, she managed to find the chapel where a special event was being held.

"Elsa!" A big boned man waved at her. He was accompanied by his of two friends, Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Kristoff!" Elsa walked up and gave the big guy a high-five. Kristoff ignored the gesture and gave a bear hug that lifted the musician off the ground.

"Can you believe it? Anna is getting married!" Rapunzel squealed with excitement. Flynn patted her back, asking long blonde girl to calm down.

"We're all happy for her. How about you Elsa?" Kristoff looked at her.

Elsa held her breath for moment, she bit her lips, not wanting to bluntly confess how she was feeling right now. But, she made a promise to Anna since they knew each other, as along her friend was happy, she'll be happy along with her.

"Yeah I'm happy for you," She lied between her teeth. "Excuse me, I need to get ready."

Elsa waved goodbye to her friends before entering the chapel. The architecture of the church wasn't simple to navigate, Elsa had to walk through long halls and made a few turns when she finally found where the ceremony was held.

Before she went inside, a young woman screamed for her name. Elsa turned around and was quickly tackled by an energetic redhead in a gorgeous white dress.

"Anna?" Elsa blinked. Anna embraced the blonde's waist. Her face was pressed closely onto Elsa's chest, so close that she could hear the blonde's heart beat. Elsa's nose took a whiff of Anna's strawberry scented hair, reminding her of how strongly she felt for the young bride.

"I can't believe it! Today's the today! Dreams comes true with Love. True love!" Anna happily screamed with optimistism.

Elsa looked down at Anna's teal eyes. Anna noticed her reserved eyes staring back at her. "Elsa? Is everything alright?"

When the blonde was about to speak, Anna's father walked by, ending their conversation short.

"It's time my dear," Anna's father smiled with great amount of happiness, but, his eyes looked bittersweet.

Elsa excused herself between the two while she hurried down the aisle to find a white grand piano at the front. The musician opened her folder and took out the music sheets of the songs which the wedding couple requested. She pulled her chair in before placing her fingers over the keys.

In a matter of minutes, Elsa's mind conducted her fingers to smoothly dance across the line of keys, while musical notes escaped from the instrument. The song echoed inside the vast structure of colorful glassed windows and marbled stoned arches, columns, and flooring.

While Elsa went on playing, everyone stood up from the pews and turned their heads at the parade of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Flashing lights from cameras and smartphones snapped quick photos of the cute little flower girls and the ring bearer.

At the corner of Elsa's eye, she managed to catch a glance of the groom. The charming smile on his face caused Elsa to grit her teeth. Since Anna and him were a relationship, it was nothing, but, fighting and arguing. Their bond just confused Elsa to the extent she never understood Anna's taste of love.

The blonde hoped one day from all the crying and sadness would taught Anna to leave him. But, nothing changed. Secretly Elsa's heart ached over the circumstances. Just the glance of Anna's smile would soothe her heart and restless mind. But, she blamed herself for being a selfish coward that never gave Anna a hint of how she felt about her.

Now they're slowly drifting apart.

Soon the moment has come, everyone in the room gasped with awe when they spotted the present of a good-natured young woman in white walked down the aisle with her father by her side. Her future husband passionately stared deeply into her teal eyes. Anna locked her's onto his emerald dreamy eyes.

"I wished every night this day would never come," Elsa confessed inside her head.

She watched Anna's father handing over her daughter to the man whom she made a vow to spend the rest of her life.

The wedding dress she was wearing. It was the one that would defined her of who she was to world. A benevolent daughter. A free-spirited friend. A fun-loving future wife. Of course Anna would total up to those personalities and statuses. Through Elsa's eyes, she was her angel.

But, the musician can't see that angel anymore. She has fallen from heaven and now lived with unfaithful and sinful people that poisoned her warm heart to something dark. So dark it made Elsa hated her. She wished Anna's happiness would disappear in order for her stop crying. End the lonely days and nights of her pretending Anna was still with her.

During those restless cold nights, Elsa dreamt of reliving those memories of where they were together. Lazy afternoons watching cheesy movies while stuffing each others' face with pizza. Those long walks by shore, their feet leaving footprints on the white sand while counting down for the sun set in the horizon. Lastly, those pleasant summer nights where they laid underneath the stars.

The sound of summer bugs buzzing in the tall grass and fireflies flying in the air. But, the memorable sight Elsa's won't forget was how the star twinkled inside Anna's beautiful eyes.

Elsa quickly snapped back to reality when she heard the priest calling for the rings. Even though she wanted to stop playing, she had to continue. She doesn't only want to destroy her reputation as a professional musician, but, she didn't want to reunion her best friend's special day.

"Please don't take his hand…" Elsa whispered underneath her breathe.

Elsa pictured herself standing at the center of the chapel gazing up at the sunlight that slipped through the glass-windows. Anna gracefully walked behind her and wrapped her arms around the kind-hearted blonde. Elsa glanced over her shoulders and spotted Anna smiling ear to ear. The blonde turned around and took hold of the redhead's hands.

But, Anna let go and placed her hands over Elsa's pale skin face. "It should had been you…" She whispered softly. Soon Anna pressed her warm lips onto Elsa's cold lips.

Again, the priest's booming voice woke up Elsa from her daydream. She cast a remorseful look on her face as she continued to play, even though she had the eager to leave the ceremony.

The musician's caught the bride's eyes who was looking over shoulder for moment. She bit her bottom lips before casting a passionate smile. The exchange of looks between the two old friends were nothing but, warmth. Elsa tried her best to hide away her hurtful emotion, she tried her best to stay strong for Anna.

"If you're happy. I'm happy." Elsa declared inside her head. She winked the redhead, causing her giggled.

When Anna went back to listening to the priest, Elsa just sat there wishing her wife-to-be friend the best of luck. Although, she wasn't ready to let her go. She made a promise and it was meant to be kept. She pleaded for Anna to stay happy with her future husband. If that was the chase, Elsa would learn to forget about her.

Personally, Elsa hoped Anna would never see how miserable she was inside. It was an unbearably hard task for the lonely musician. But, the way Anna looked back at her, did it gave the blonde hope?

* * *

After the ceremony, Elsa was leaning against an arch doorway that led opened to a spacious room for family and friends to take memorable photos with the newly weds. She watched Anna never removing that contagious smile of her's. The way the sun cast a light behind the bride truly painted an outline of graceful she looked.

"It should had been me," Elsa flat out confessed.

The lonely blonde watched her beating heart laugh and smile throughout the hour. Time was always her enemy when it came to fighting for her happiness. Now it's too late for her to rewrite history. Their chapter together was finished, but they would continue their stories separately.

"Looks like she believed that he was the one," Elsa let out a sigh. "Then…"

She couldn't take the pain inside her chest anymore. It felt like she'll black out, or worse get a heart attack at any moment.

The blonde walked up to the bride with a firm look on her face. Anna saw her daunting stare, causing her to feel that something was out of place. She knew Elsa since they were reckless teenagers, something was troubling her best friend.

Elsa took Anna's hand, whispering, "I need to talk to you…" Anna followed her away from her groom, family and friends. The two stood face to face by the chapel's monstrous double doors.

"Elsa is everything okay?" Anna asked in a concerned tone.

"Can promise me something?" Elsa wrapped her arms around her adormal while trying to look at Anna.

"Absolutely. What is it?"

"Promise me, he won't hurt you." Anna noticed Elsa starring strongly at her teal eyes. Elsa's crystal blue was burning with a toxic mixture of regret and love. "Remember, I will always be here for you...Even if it kills me to see you like _this_." Elsa glared at Anna's wedding dress.

"Elsa…" Anna was speechless.

Elsa waited for her to say the right words. Maybe change her mind of what she had done. Hopefully noticed how Elsa was the one who spoiled her with unconditional love. But nothing spilled out of her mouth.

"You'll never stop being so beautiful, Mrs. Westerguard." Elsa soften her eyes. Then forcefully formed a smile on her face. But she left it looking imperfect. "Now excuse me, I believe I have somewhere to attend. I wish you the best of luck old friend…"

Anna watched Elsa slowly walked away from her. When Elsa was outside, she glanced over shoulders and saw Anna went back inside. She was hoping the redhead would run after her, call out her name, screaming for her to come back, or even say childish thing, like, "You idiot come back here!"

But, that never happened. Elsa let out a tiresome sigh. Soon the church's tower bells slowly began to rang. Its soft rhythmic song shifted to booming chant that blasted into Elsa's ears. The blonde dropped on her knees while covering her ears. Despite fighting the pain, she couldn't handle it, causing her to scream in agony while her world quickly crumbled to pieces.

* * *

Elsa jolt up on the couch. She set up and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. There was still sweat racing down her body. She tried to catch her breath while trying to calm down her nerves.

"Was that a dream?" She glanced around her apartment and noticed it was the same from where she left it. The mess of scattered music sheets was still sleeping on the floor. "Yeah it was just...A bad dream."

Soon Elsa's smartphone beeped while the screen light up, indicating that she just received a message. She quickly reached into her pant's pocket and read the message:

Anna: "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me."

Elsa took a moment to believe how she felt coherent over her dream. But, a bit baffled over how real it felt. It was more of a nightmare than a dream, she reflected.

Then again, when Elsa glanced back at Anna's text, the very first thing that came to mind was an image of Anna wearing that wedding dress.

"Why can't I shake it off?" Elsa said angrily. "It was just a stupid dream!"

Elsa's phone beeped again. Another message from Anna. She looked down and read it carefully:

"Hey just checking if you still wanted to hang out. Sorry if I'm bothering you. It just. You always had been there for me whenever I'm...Well you always been there for me no matter."

"Was something wrong?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

She quickly remembered a scene from her dream when Anna was about say her vows to a man Elsa's hardly cared about. But, in reality, that man was nothing but, a monster slowly killing Anna alive.

Why can't Elsa go and rescue her?

What was holding her back? Was it fear? Fear of getting hurt? By who?

"She said I've always been there for her…" Elsa reread Anna's last text. She slowly pushed herself off the sofa and stood up for a moment to take a deep breathe.

Elsa walked over to the pile of papers and picked them up. While stacking them neatly, she noticed a small doodle of a cartoon snowman. Actually there was two of them, holding hands with smiling faces. Someone wrote "I love you" with a heart bordering the image. Elsa cast a smile, knowing the mysterious artist.

"She needs to know," Elsa picked up her feet and dashed towards the door. Before leaving, she ran into her bedroom to pick up something inside her dresser.

* * *

Elsa found Anna was relaxing on a grassy field. She had her hands behind her head while watching the clouds floating across the sky.

"Anna," Elsa said softly. The redhead glanced down and noticed the blonde elegantly smiling down at her.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped on her feet, rushing over to gave her best friend a hug. "You finally came," Her embrace was getting tighter by the second, closer for Elsa to feel Anna's heart beating. The blonde smelt her strawberry scented hair.

"Yeah, I needed a break from composing," Elsa chuckled.

"Oh! How's your new song coming?" Anna cheerfully asked.

"I'm kinda stuck at the moment."

"Don't worry. I bet you'll find an inspiration for your song," Anna returned an encouraging smile.

"Hope so," Elsa cast a crooked smile.

"C'mon check out this view," Anna giggled while holding onto Elsa's hand, dragging her up a hill that looked over the town. When the two made it to the top, they took a moment to admire the landscape down below.

"Um. Anna?" Elsa shyly patted the redhead's back. Anna turned around. "There's something I want to ask you…"

Elsa slowly dug out a small blue box from her jacket. She lifted the lid in order to show Anna the small piece of art inside. Anna's eyes widen when the glittering clear rock happily sprinkled underneath the sun.

"This might be all of the sudden. But, Anna will you…" Anna interrupted Elsa's proposal by jumping in the air and tackling her friend down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Elsa looked bewildered.

Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Yes! Yes I am." Anna squealed in delight.

"Um so. Will you…"

"Elsa! I already said yes," Elsa felt Anna's hands over her cheeks, casting a tender-loving smile. The redhead leaned closely, gently towards Elsa's lips. Soon their lips perfectly matched like two missing puzzle pieces that finally found each other. They slowly broke away and stared passionately into each other's eyes.

"I knew it this would happen," Elsa giggled. Anna rolled her eyes, then placed her head underneath Elsa's neck. The two spent the rest of the afternoon, not leaving each other's side while watching the clouds roll on by.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully more shots or full stories like this in the future.**


End file.
